


Сапай-перегортай

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Кто научил Мицутаду ведению сельскохозяйственных работ? Сам он утверждает, что это был Датэ Масамунэ, но из последнего спектакля мы узнаем, что память у Сёкудайкири, как и у всех грелых мечей, дырявая...





	Сапай-перегортай

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Va_Lara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Va_Lara/gifts).



> "Сапай-перегортай" - серия работ художника и музыканта Ивана Семесюка, посвященная трагедиям дачно-полевой деятельности.  
> Концепт знакомства Мицутады с тонкостями аграрной науки полностью принадлежит одариваемому.

Утром первого января тысяча пять-шестьсот не важно какого года Катакура Кодзюро Кагэцуна был условно трезв. Условно – потому что после новогоднего банкета в Осю трезвым по умолчанию не мог быть никто, и трезв – потому что если ты Правый Глаз Одноглазого Дракона Датэ Масамунэ и на тебе лежит забота не только о любимом господине, но и обо всей армии клана, никакие умолчания на тебя по умолчанию не распространяются.

Поэтому Катакура Кодзюро Кагэцуна силой вассального долга привел в вертикальное положение сначала себя, потом десятерых бойцов клана Датэ, которым не посчастливилось в тот день стоять в кухонном наряде, и пошел заниматься домашними делами – отдавать приказы нагреть воды и заварить женьшеневого настоя на всех присутствующих (всем известно, что нет лучше средства от похмелья, чем свежий женьшеневый настой), чистить свою и шесть господских катан (а то Мацунага или, не дай боги и будды, всякие чужие стратеги, а на оружии ржа) и инспектировать скромный огородик на пару гектар на горочке за замком (просто так, для души, потому как должна же быть у утомленного заботами самурая хоть какая-то отдушина в жизни).

На огородик, как и полагается приличному воину (да еще и имеющему опыт неожиданных визитов всяких чужих стратегов в самое неподходящее для того время), он взял с собой меч. Но так как трезв Катакура был весьма условно, а кроме опыта визитов чужих стратегов, имел еще и опыт длительного использования меча своего господина, то совершенно машинально засунул за пояс самую последнюю из вычищенных катан, по совершенной же случайности оказавшуюся изящным бидзэнским тати Сёкудайкири Мицутадой – некогда сокровищем Уэсуги, а ныне одним из Шести Когтей Датэ Масамунэ.

И убыл.

И некому было указать ему на его ошибку, потому что сам Катакура Кодзюро Кагэцуна лишний раз в зеркало смотреться привычки не имел, а десять переведенных им в вертикальное положение бойцов клана Датэ не увидели в ситуации ничего необычного – ну пошел Правый Глаз на огородик, ну понес с собой меч господина, так он с одним из господских мечей как-то едва ли не месяц в застенках сидел, и ничего.

 

А на подставке, меж тем, разыгралась настоящая трагедия.

– Стой! – заорал еще один из Когтей, Оокурикара Хиромицу, и даже попытался брякнуться на пол, но не преуспел – Когти за время общения с такой неординарной личностью, как Одноглазый Дракон, конечно успели осознать себя в классическом Кантовском понимании (хотя до рождения великого философа оставалось еще почти добрых двести лет), но, увы, их возможности все еще оставались ограничены особенностями материального носителя. – Положи его взад!

– Катакура-доно, вернитесь, вы обознались! – закричали и остальные четыре Когтя, и только меч Катакуры Кодзюро Кагэцуны Кокурю промолчал – он был глубоко шокирован тем, что любимый хозяин предпочел ему господский клинок. «Наверное, пора на слом, – горестно думал Кокурю. – После того, как господин попробовал одного из Когтей, я стал ему не нужен. Сломаюсь, немедля сломаюсь!».

Однако больше всех распереживался сам Сёкудайкири Мицутада, с которым, из-за его черноты, и перепутали несчастного Кокурю.

То есть пока его брали, и засовывали за пояс, и несли, Сёкудайкири было даже весело, и он с кроткой улыбкой ждал, что ошибка вот-вот раскроется и можно будет посмеяться над несовершенной человеческой природой, не способной справиться с какими-то двумя-тремя (ну, четырьмя, но какая разница) литрами легкого алкоголя, да еще и на протяжении ночи, да еще и под щедрую закусь, но когда Катакура зашел в сарай и сунул за пояс к Сёкудайкири кого-то длинного и толсторылого, Мицутаде стало не до смеха.

– Привет, малой, – сказал толсторылый. – Ты чьих будешь? Чо не знаю? Землю рыть умеешь?

– П-простите, – забормотал Сёкудайкири, пытаясь незаметно отодвинуться от нежданного соседа (Катакура легким движением руки задвинул его обратно). – Произошла какая-то чудовищная ошибка. Я – меч князя Масамунэ, мной нельзя рыть землю...

– Масамунэ-Шмасамунэ, – передразнил толсторылый. – Кому какая разница. На поле идем. Капустку-морковку из-под земли выкапывать, дайкон окучивать. Дайкон окучивать умеешь, спрашиваю? Чтоб корешочек не задеть, пласт земельки поднять мягонький, канавку для водицы прорыть? Умеешь?

– Н-нет, – пролепетал Сёкудайкири.

– Сопляк, – фыркнул толсторылый и сплюнул. Метафизически, конечно – его острый широкий край был чист, как стеклышко, не хуже свежепротертой гвоздичным маслом лощеной Мицутадиной спины.

– Ладно, – продолжил он, удобно ложась в ладонь Катакуры и со свистом взмывая в воздух, – не можешь – научим, не хочешь – тоже научим. Смотри сюда, сопляк, авось ума наберешься. Капусту снимаем коротким разрубающим движением подальше от кочана, соседние головки не трогаем, силу хозяина бережем. Копнул легонько – и руби. Корень не махрить, комья земли по всем грядкам не разбрасывать. Корнеплоды окучиваем следующим образом: там, где грядки находятся близко друг к другу, просто делаем канавку, отваливая землю в обе стороны, там, где есть место, сначала идем косящим движением с одной стороны, потом с другой. Секёшь, Сёку-тян?

– Кажется, секу, – неожиданно для себя ответил Мицутада. К его удивлению, работа на грядках выглядела весьма интересно. Толсторылый двигался короткими, экономными движениями – точно так же, как двигался Кокурю, когда им выпадало скрещиваться, – и в этом было свое очарование («Ваби-саби», – вспомнил Мицутада новое понятие, почерпнутое в замке Осака, где знали толк в прекрасном: взять вот, хотя бы, их полностью золотую чайную комнату – роскошно же, – «нахождение красоты в безыскусных вещах»). – А зачем окучивать?

Толсторылый взглянул на него добродушно-насмешливо. Так смотрят провинциальные бабушки на своего дурачка-внука, который приехал из Столицы в родовое гнездо и спрашивает, на каком кусте растет такой вкусный мармелад ёкан.

– Окучивание, – произнес он уже гораздо более дружелюбно, – важнейшая часть земледелия. Оно увеличивает урожайность, стимулирует рост растений, защищает от перемерзания, стабилизирует и делает нежным стебель, предотвращает загнивание корней, борется с вредителями и сорными растениями и аэрирует почву в условиях, когда у тебя нет возможности осуществить аэрацию машинным способом. А успешное земледелие – это сытые вассалы и преумножение доходов клана.  Секёшь?

– Секу...

– А повторить сможешь? – снова фыркнул толсторылый. – Предыдущий-то оглобина только глазами зыркать мастак был...

Сёкудайкири представил, как будет хвастаться новым опытом остальным пяти Когтям, как утрет нос Кокурю, когда тот опять начнет разглагольствовать о бесполезности не знающих жизни парадных катан, поднатужился и выскользнул у Катакуры из-за пояса...

 

– Святая гора Атаго и все ее обитатели! – воскликнул пораженный Катакура Кодзюро Кагэцуна, увидев любимый парадный меч господина в грязи среди капустных грядок. – Сёкудайкири Мицутада!

Он рванул было кимоно на груди, собираясь немедленно совершить харакири, но в этот момент вспомнил, что оставил малый меч дома, а взрезать живот при помощи тати – только людей смешить, спешно запахнулся и засобирался обратно. Толсторылого безо всякого пиетета засунули за пояс, а Мицутаду обтерли краем того самого, так и не распахнувшегося до конца кимоно и понесли на руках бережно, как ветку священного дерева сакаки в праздничный день. 

Впрочем, все это совсем не помешало Катакуре не менее тщательно завернуть и забрать с собой собранные овощи. Потому как собираешься ты взрезать живот или не собираешься – а клановое добро пропадать не должно. Особенно такое важное, как капуста.

Поэтому Катакура собрал толсторылого, Мицутаду, капусту, морковку и дайкон и направился сначала в сторону хозяйственных помещений.

Однако не сложилось.

В замке его уже ждала целая процессия. И Одноглазый Дракон Датэ Масамунэ, поднятый на ноги бдительным челядинцем, заглянувшим в покои на подозрительный звук и узревшим, что одной из княжьих катан не достает, как не достает и Катакуры, а меж тем Катакурин Кокурю вполне себе на месте, и заподозрившим на этом основании возвращение Мацунаги (или, не дай боги и будды, всяких чужих стратегов). И пять Драконьих Когтей за поясом у Масамунэ, а в особенности – Оокурикара Хиромицу, который беспокоился так сильно, что даже сумел упасть с подставки и издать тот самый подозрительный звук, привлекший внимание челядинца. И даже собственный Катакурин меч Кокурю, весь издергавшийся и истерзавшийся ожиданием и потому напрочь забывший о своем намерении сломаться.

Катакуру окружили плотным кольцом, отобрали мешок с капустой и стратегически важными для выживания клана корнеплодами, залили свежим теплым сакэ, которое почему-то оказалось нагретым вместо целебного женьшеневого настоя, и увели праздновать Новый год дальше, после чего условная трезвость Катакуры перешла в определенное  опьянение и история с мечом оказалась надежно забыта.

Сёкудайкири же вернулся на подставку и никогда больше не получал уроков от толсторылого, хотя частенько сталкивался с ним, когда Масамунэ-сама пробирался на огородик вкусить украдкой свежего огурчика или занюхать сакэ привезенной из далеких южных варварских стран томатой, но бывал бдительно отловляем Катакурой Кодзюро Кагэцуной и отправляем обратно в замок, дабы ожидать приличествующей княжьему столу кулинарной обработки и сервировки даров полей и вод. А то ишь чего удумал! Грязный огурец! С земли! А вдруг зараза и вообще чужие увидят. Так что с дальнейшими тонкостями агротехнических работ знакомить его было некому.

Но в две тысячи двухсот неважно каком году, получив человеческое тело и наряд в поле, Сёкудайкири Мицутада внезапно проявил неординарные способности к ведению сельского хозяйства в лице цитадельских помидорок и прочей тяпочно-посадочной ерунды. На все вопросы, откуда у него такие умения, он таинственно упоминал Масамунэ-сама и закатывал золотой глаз.

Однако Оокурикара Хиромицу и так и не призванные в цитадель остальные четыре Когтя знали истинную причину этих талантов. Но молчали. Четыре Когтя – потому что все еще оставались бессловесными железяками, а Оокурикара Хиромицу – потому что не собирался признаваться чужим в том, что его товарищ, как и все горелые мечи, начисто потерял память.


End file.
